The human body is not perfect and is riddled with various shortcomings, one being visual impairment. Whether due to disease, trauma, congenital or degenerative conditions the human eye is a very sensitive organ susceptive to damage and diseases which may result disruption of vision. Three of the most prominent visual impairment conditions are myopia, hyperopia, and presbyopia. Myopia, also known as nearsightedness, occurs when the image being observed from afar does not focus directly on the retina, the light sensitive tissue which lines the inner surface of the eye, but in front of it. As a result, the image being observed is perceived blurry and out of focus. For myopia, this is the case for objects seen at a distance; closer objects do not experience a distorted visual manifestation. Hyperopia, on the other hand, is the condition where objects observed from a close distance seem blurry and out of focus. Also known as farsightedness, this condition is the result of the image focusing behind the retina of the eye; this is caused by an imperfection in the eyeball shape, it is too short. Objects observed from a distance are unaffected by this condition. Another prominent visual impairment condition which plagues the human body is presbyopia; loosing the ability to focus on close objects as natural course of aging. This condition is mostly seen after the age of forty. At this point separate prescriptions are needed for the purpose of viewing objects at various distances.
One of the most popular solutions to the conditions listed above is corrective lenses. Corrective lenses are worn a short distance from the eye and refract the light before it enters the eye such that the image focuses directly on the retina; correcting innate refractive errors. Myopia and hyperopia require different type of lenses; nearsightedness requires divergent lenses and far-sightedness requires convergent lenses. Corrective lenses in the form of glasses first came to fruition in Italy around 1286. Ever since then, eyeglass designs and configurations have evolved to better accommodate the various conditions which plague the human eye. A few particular cases which to this day eludes a concrete solution is when presbyopia occurs in conjunction with common hyperopia, myopia, or astigmatism. In some cases presbyopia begins to develop in eyes already affected by other visual impairing conditions, such as hyperopia, myopia, and astigmatism. As a result the person requires two different prescriptions. Bifocal lenses do exist, and do help with the visual impairment but they require the user to tilt their head at various angles depending on what they are looking at, and can be a tedious and uncomfortable consequence the design.
The present invention seeks to solve this dilemma through the addition of two more lenses which, when used in conjunction with the fixed lenses, provide the user with the option to view focused images up close or at a distance. Furthermore, the additional lenses could be used as sunglasses or in an aesthetic and decorative means.